Shattered
by Monksea
Summary: After the Storm Ring battle with Belphegor, Tsuna breaks down believing Gokudera died. Fluff Tsuna Gokudera Friendship. -oneshot-


Ysh i do not own Katekyo hitman reborn ;_; and Also i want to thank my beta reader for going over it~ If there are any grammical mistakes then please tell meh :D

http : / / monksea . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d4oj09q

* * *

><p>"Well, see you tomorrow for the big match! Make sure Gokudera doesn't push himself too hard!" Yamamoto grinned, running off to the right when they approached the crossroads near their respective house.<p>

Tsuna nodded and bid his rain guardian adieu, while Gokudera whined, "Leave me alone, baseball freak! It's yourself you should be worrying about!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, Gokudera claimed that he was fine, but it's quite obvious he wasn't. Dirt and debris adorned his tight fitting clothes, and crimson blood trickles down his pale skin. The scratches and cuts were apparent, and he's honestly a mess. All because of this stupid mafia war and stupid ring battles and the stupid Varia...

"Everything alright, Juudaime?" Gokudera inquired eying Tsuna's clenched fists. Realizing that his thoughts were making him upset, he relaxed his fists. Tsuna really didn't feel like having Gokudera worry about him. It always resulted with the storm guardian banging his head upon the ground over and over again. Then Tsuna would have to convince him everything was alright when it really wasn't.

"Yeah, let's just go...I'm tired...," Tsuna sighed

"Whatever you say Juudaime! Let's get you home and into bed!" Gokudera happily complied, following his boss down the deserted street. Gokudera started to go on about something, in an attempt to break the silent spell hovering over the quiet street. Tsuna didn't really make any attempt to pay attention though, he was deep in thought. His body mechanically followed Gokudera, dragging his feet along the way. The young Vongola was emotionally wrecked unbeknownst to the storm guardian.

Gokudera noticed though, not his boss's inner wreck but his quiet indifferent demeanor. Tsuna was dragging his feet across the pavement with a sluggish movement, his shoulders sagging with the appearance of a force pushing them down and his wispy brunette bangs hung in front of the familiar chocolate eyes that were usually full of life, obscuring them from view. Tsuna must be so angry at the Storm Guardian that he just couldn't bring himself to talk with Gokudera, or at least that was Gokudera's mind begin to imagine. Back at the storm battle, the Italian had never seen Tsuna scold him so seriously like that; however, what he said had lead Gokudera to believe Tsuna wouldn't be mad if he left the ring and saved himself. But maybe it wasn't so. Gokudera wasn't sure. The storm guardian decided to inconspicuously test his theory, if his boss was listening.

"Agh, you know Belphegor really pissed me off, that stupid bloody prince took my ring!..." Gokudera noticed Tsuna flinched slightly. So he was mad. He had a right to be anyways, Gokudera had let him down. The storm guardian was ashamed that after all his boss did for him. He went and lost.

"I can't believe that I lost, I'm sorry Juudaime I don't deserve to be your right hand man! I shall do away with myself right now!"

As Gokudera was about to 'do away with himself', he realized Tsuna had stopped walking. His boss stood there motionless in the middle of the dark street. Actually not motionless Gokudera noted. Tsuna was shaking uncontrollably.

"J-Juudaime?" asked Gokudera, waiting for Tsuna to scold him again. He must be really angry to be shaking like that.

But something was off. Really off. Tsuna wasn't doing anything else, just lingering there. Shaking.

"...Juudaime? What's wrong? Are you ok? Did you get hurt in the explosion?" Gokudera queried frantically, quickly approaching Tsuna to figure out what troubled his boss. Tsuna muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, as Gokudera gently gripped Tsuna's tensed shoulders.

"What was that, Juudaime?" Gokudera chided, looking down on the teen with a gentleness.

"I-I-I th-thought y-you...d-d-died!" Tsuna choked back a sob, He looked up at Gokudera. The young Vongola's eyes were glassy and opaque, and hot tears were streaming down Tsuna's tinted red cheeks.

"Al-l-l y-ou c-can think a-about i-s l-letting m-e...b-but I-i..t-t-he e-explosion...a-a-nd..y-" The distraught Decimo sobbed, now letting his tears freely fall. "I-i-...t-t-thought -y-you...died!"

Tsuna barreled into Gokudera, nearly causing him to lose balance, with a fierce hug. The Storm Guardian was shocked, both at the sudden hug and tears. Tsuna had never hugged him like this before, certainly never when he was so emotionally distraught. He also had never broke down like this either. Had Gokudera caused him this much distress by trying to win that battle? The storm guardian decided to ignore the cause for the moment and try to calm down his anguished, afflicted friend. Secretly he treasured the fact Tsuna valued the storms presence as his dear friend.

"t-t-th-e-…we-tnt…off…and y-y-you we-re…We t-t-thought….and I-I-I….y-y-you were…dead…a—a-n-d.."

"Juudaime, it's ok. I'm alive, I'm here! It's ok," Gokudera tried to comfort the sky while returning the hug, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's back. The grey haired teen could feel Tsuna's tears staining his white bandaged shirt as the young Vongola's small frame was wracked by uncontrollable shaking and heart breaking sobs. They continued on like this, Gokudera holding Tsuna till the sky would eventually calm down and Tsuna burrowed into Gokudera's strong embrace; until Tsuna started to choke and gasp for air between sobs. The sky's shaky knees collapsed out from under him, and he nearly tumbled to the ground when Gokudera quickly caught him.

"Oi! J-judaime relax! Calm down! It's ok!" Gokudera chided while quickly lowering Tsuna onto the dark pavement. The Italian knew he needed to calm down Tsuna before the brunette asphyxiated himself but wasn't sure how. Unless...

"Tsuna. It's alright. Relax" Gokudera chided softly "Tsuna, please calm down." Tsuna's shaky sobs slowly become to anguished whimpers. The sky raised his head to meet the worried gaze of the storm.

"You...*hic*...called me..."Tsuna mumbled, sobbing a bit with a look of mellow shock.

"I'm sorry to have caused you grief, Juudaime."Apologized Gokudera solemnly. He gave an anguished smile.

"No...I-im sorry,-y-y-our hurt..a-and and tired...and p-p-probably want t-to go t-t-o bed, and-d- i-i'm just -m-m-aking every-y-y t-thing worse..." Tsuna sobbed quietly while attempting to wipe his tears away with his sleeves, but the tears just kept coming. "I-I'm s-s-orry..."

" Don't be. Please don't be sorry for breaking down from thinking I died..." Gokudera pleaded as he used his own tattered sleeve to wipe Tsuna's tears away, "But I-it won't happen again, I'm not just going to go die on you like that. I won't. Not anymore at least. Because I...I want to live to laugh and watch fireworks with you and everyone…"

"G-g-g-okudera-kun," Tsuna sniffled, eyes wide like a surprised child, "T-t-thank you."

"Of course, Juudaime," Gokudera sincerely smiled at him with gentle eyes.

"Ano….um…I'll be okay now….let's go.." Tsuna admitted, realizing they were in the middle of a street, an empty street but nevertheless. He brought himself unsteadily to his feet.

"Are you tired, Juudaime?" Gokudera blinked with amischievously.

"Ah, umm just a little bit….developed a headache too, somewhat." Tsuna hung his head down with a hint of embarrassment.

"Is that so? Well then…" With a quick movement, Gokudera heaved Tsuna onto his back, piggy back style, "Let us go then!"

"HIIIIIEEEE! Goku-Gokudera-kun! What are you doing?" Tsuna squealed with embarrassment.

" Well you said you were tired, so I, being the awesome right hand man I am, shall carry you home!" Gokudera grinned goofily.

"Eh? No, I…What about your wounds?" Tsuna asked with concern in his eyes.

"I don't want you to have to think about my wounds right now…You've worried about me enough tonight as it is, Please let me worry about you now Juudaime," replied Gokudera, beginning to walk down the void street once more.

"But," Tsuna started to protest.

"Nope! You just relax ok? Please?" Gokudera pleaded with his loyal puppy dog eyes.

"Ah-ok…thanks." yielded Tsuna. He was already tired enough without trying to protest.

"No problem Juudaimee…Woah! Did you see that? I think that was an UMA!" Gokudera shot off into a whole 'exciting' spiel about UMA's and where they come from, but Tsuna barely heard a word of it. Gokudera's slow walking motion had lulled him right to sleep.

"Isn't that cool, Juudaime?...Juudaime?" Gokudera turned his head slightly to check on his unresponsive boss, only to find the young Vongola fast asleep and softly snoring.

"Ah!...Goodnight, Juudaime!"


End file.
